Before Dark
by AshleyOnFire
Summary: As his marriage to Milah falls apart, Rumple meets Belle at the market who is spending the summer traveling before marrying Gaston.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Before Dark  
**Author:** AshleyOnFire  
**Fandom: ****Once Upon A Time**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Rumbelle

**Synopsis: **As his marriage to Milah falls apart, Rumple meets Belle at the market who is spending the summer traveling before marrying Gaston.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Once universe. I just love them from afar.

Chapter One

"Milah... Don't forget your breakfast." Rumple said quickly as the door to the hut slammed shut without even a reply.

Rumple sighed and sadly laid Milah's breakfast plate back on the table, where it would inevitably turn cold. Again. He turned to the corner of the hut to see that their son was thankfully still sleeping soundly, undisturbed by his mothers thundering exit. It looked like Bae would be going to the market with him today.

"Bae. Son. It's time to get up. You'll be helping me at the market today" Rumple said brushing the sleeping boy's hair away from his face. After a few moments he stirred and looked around the hut.

"Pa Pa, where's mom?" Bae asked confused and still half asleep.

"She... She has some things to take care of this morning. Quick get up and wash your face. We don't want to be late." Rumple said not wanting him to ask any more questions regarding the whereabouts or activities of his mother.

Rumple watched as Bae crawled from his bed and staggered to the wash basin. He was still just a boy and his parents where barely on speaking terms. Their relationship had taken it's downward turn when he had fled from the Ogars War to come home to her and their infant son, but things had deteriorated much further in the last few years. Rumple wanted to be as civil as possible for Bae's sake, but Milah was much more content with drinking and gambling at the local tavern all day, every day. He didn't wonder or worry too much about what she got up too, only that it hurt Bae that she wasn't ever around. The love had left their marriage, after years of trying for Bae's sake. Now it fell to him alone to support the family and take care of Bae most days.

"Ready Pa Pa." Bae said throwing his cloak over his shoulders his hair sticking out in all directions. Rumple couldn't help but smile at his son. Once outside, Rumple and Bae filled the cart and began their morning walk to sell wool at the village market.

* * *

Belle loved when she got the opportunity to travel, which wasn't as often as she would have liked. Her books where sometimes the only way she could see and experience new places. One of the conditions to her arranged marriage to Gaston was that they would spend the summer traveling before they went back home to be married. She wanted to see as much of the world as possible before then because she knew that once she was married to Gaston, she would be trapped in a different life. Belle delighted in every new place, but as they reached their last destination of the summer, her heart became heavy. They would spend a few weeks in this new place and then it was home to prepare for her wedding.

Today, like every other day, Belle was out early exploring her new surroundings. The local market of every city or village was one of her favorite places to visit. He loved the sights, smells and people she met at the market. Today, she was able to sneak out without Gaston or her guards. When she arrived at the market, the merchants were already set up and people were busy buying all sorts of different goods. She took her time strolling through the rows of merchants but stopped when she came across a booth selling spices. She tried to find something special to take back with her from each placed she traveled, so she could have something to remember it by.

At the next booth, she noticed a young boy trying to buy an apple, but it seemed he didn't have enough money. She quickly paid for her spices and walked over to the booth.

"An apple, please" Belle said as she handled the coin over to the merchant.

The boy looked up at her unsure of what to do.

"It's alright. Take one" Belle said smiling broadly.

The boy picked the largest apple in the pile, held it to his lips and took a deep breath inhaling it's sent.

"Thank you, Miss. My father, he has a booth selling wool right over..." The boy said turning around and realizing he had gotten turned around in the market.

"Tell you what, I'm looking to buy some wool and I'm a bit lost. This market is so big! Why don't we find your father's booth together?" Belle said wanting to make sure the boy found his way back to his father safely.

They made their way through the market, all the while the boy pointing out objects to Belle and telling her about the families that sold them. Belle found every unique story and item fascinating. Eventually, Bae got his bearings and led them to his father's booth.

Rumple was starting to get worried about where Bae had wandered off to, when he saw him approaching the booth through the crowd. Immediately after, he noticed a beautiful women was approaching with him.

"Bae, where did you run off to? I was getting worried" Rumple said hugging his son as he came behind the booth.

"She bought me an apple" Bae said as he proudly showed his father his shiny apple.

"Thank you Miss..." Rumple said turning to her.

"It was my pleasure. My name is Belle. I just wanted to make sure he got back to you safely. Have a nice day." Belle said as she started to turn away.

Bae pulled on his father's arm and whispered into his ear.

"Belle" Rumple call out quickly stopping her.

"Bae tells me that you are looking to buy some wool. Please help yourself for being so kind to my son" Rumple Said.

With a smile Belle once again approached the booth.

"I will take some of your wool, on one condition" Belle said after a moment of thought.

"What?" Bae asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm a visitor here and I would love if you and your father would show me around a little. You have such a knowledge of even the market, I'm fascinated to see that else this village has to see. If you have time, of course."

"We'd be happy to, Belle. It's the least we could do." Rumple said ashamed of his excitement to get to know this women better, "The market is closed tomorrow, but can we meet you here tomorrow morning? I think I know a place you would love"

"Great. Thank you, Mr..."

"Rumpelstiltskin. You can call me Rumple if you like" He said shyly.

"I would like that very much" Belle said feeling the warmth of the sun, "Until tomorrow then. Goodbye Rumple. Goodbye Bae. "

As Belle walked away from the booth, Rumple couldn't hide the smile on his face and didn't even hear Bae telling him that she had forgot to pick out her wool.

* * *

Belle enjoyed her walk home that afternoon after spending all day at the market. She was exhausted but her mood had improved greatly from her earlier gloomy state by the time she reached the manor that had been rented for their stay.

When Belle entered through the large wooden double doors, Gaston was sitting at the large dinning room table with his back to her. Waiting. Her shoulders fell in defeat as she let out a deep sigh, knowing this was an altercation she couldn't escape.

"Where have you been?" Gaston asked coldly without turning to look at her.

"I got up early and decided to walk to the market, that's all" Belle said trying to make light of the situation.

Gaston rose from the table and walked over to her with an expression of stone on his face.

"You know it's not safe for someone of your status to be wandering around these places without protection."

Belle was not convinced that he cared for her at all let alone if she was safe. His whole future depended on their marriage, so he didn't want anything to happen to her before the wedding. He had become very possessive since their marriage was arranged.

"Gaston, you're overreacting. These are just normal people living their lives. I don't need you or the guards to accompany me out. I'm a grown women and I won't be told where I can go or who I can see." Belle said shortly as started to walk away from him. Before she could get out of his reach, Gaston grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. Belle let out a small yelp of pain as he put his face in hers.

"I won't have this disobedience, Belle. I am to be your husband. Either you go out with me or the guards or you don't go out at all. Is that clear?"

Belle was so shaken she didn't have the nerve to stand up to him, so she quickly nodded her head. He let go of her arm and left the room without another glance at her. As soon as he was out of sight Belle raced up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her. Still shaken, she walked over to the window seat rubbing her aching wrist. In the distance, she could see people going about their daily lives freely. A familiar wave of dread washed over her as she thought about the tortured life she had ahead of her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this first chapter! Please review and let me know! Muah!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rumple searched through the crowd of people thinking every brunette he saw would be Belle. Rumple and Bae had been waiting for Belle for over an hour. His excitement gave way to disappointment when it was clear she was not going to show up. Why would she? She attended balls with knights and princes, why would she want to spend any amount of time with a crippled peasant and his young son.

Rumple put his arm around his son, "Come on, son. She probably had to tend to something."

Rumple started to lead them in the direction of home when he heard someone shouting.

"Rumple! Bae!" Rumple turned around to see Belle running up to them her hair swept back from the wind and her face flushed from exhaustion. Rumple couldn't help but smile when she reached them.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to um...", Belle stuttered as she gestured to a man standing a few yards behind her, "I had to bring someone with me. He's my guard."

Rumple gave Belle's guard the once over. He towered over Rumple, even though Rumple wasn't an especially tall man. He was dressed from head to toe in back, complete with a black cap and sword on his hip.

Rumple quickly averted his eyes when he saw that the man noticed him staring, "Not a problem at all. We're just glad you were able to make it"

Belle smiled widely, "Me too."

The four of them set out into the village, with Belle's guard always a few yards behind. She hated the fact that he had come with her but she couldn't risk another altercation with Gaston like they had last night. Not right now at least. She quickly decided to make the best of it and enjoy the beautiful day with her new friends, guard dog or not.

Belle realized Rumple was walking much slower due to his leg so she slowed down to match his pace, "Thank you again for taking the time to show me around today."

"It's our pleasure." Rumple said giving her a shy smile.

They walked for a while longer and soon the village was behind them. They entered a small wooded area that soon revealed a large sparkling lake. The view took Belle's breath away. Spending so much of her life in crowded cities, nature in it's purest form wasn't something she came across that often. Bae quickly ran past them heading to the small beach at the edge of the lake.

Rumple pointed to a large fallen tree trunk, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you John. You can leave us for awhile" Belle said over her shoulder. John hesitated for a moment but then left them to walk around the lake. Rumple and Belle made their way to the trunk.

"One moment" Rumple said as he untied his cloak and draped it over the tree so she wouldn't ruin her dress.

Belle blushed from his thoughtfulness, "Thank you."

They took a seat and Belle looked over the lake and deeply breathed in the air. She didn't get to spend much time in nature, though she spent as much time as she could reading in her father's garden.

Rumple nervously cleared his throat, "So, Belle, how long will you be visiting for?"

Belle sighed, "A few more weeks then I am to be married", her eyes falling to her lap.

"Married?" Rumple asked trying not let the disappointment he felt show on his face, "That's wonderful."

"It's an arranged marriage. There is no love between us" Belle said sadly. Rumple then noticed the bruising around Belle's wrist. Suspicion filled his mine but quickly pushed it away. No one would hurt this beautiful creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Belle. Truly, I am" Rumple said as she locked eyes with him.

"Thank you" Belle said her attention now turning to Bae, "Bae is such a lovely boy. You and your wife are lucky to have him."

Rumple smiled as as he looked at Bae playing near the water, "Yes, he's an amazing child, but I fear as far as our marriage goes you and I are in a similar situation. She loves Bae in her own way but cannot stand me", Rumple said compelled to share his life with this beautiful stranger.

Belle was taken aback. It was very obvious to her why a women wouldn't love Gaston, but Rumple? Even though she had only known him a very short time, she could see he was a very gentle and kind man and father. What more could someone want?

She reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes to see her smiling sadly at him, "Surly she loved you once..."

Rumple sighed, " I like to hope she did at some point, but it was my cowardice she could not forgive."

By the look on her face he could tell she was waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath and did just that, "I was drafted to fight in the Ogres War. Not long after I had arrived, a Seer told me that Milah was pregnant and that my actions on the battlefield would leave my child fatherless. I felt I didn't have a choice. I had to be there for my son. For Bae. So I did that needed to be done", He said gesturing to his crippled leg.

Belle was shocked, "You call that cowardice? You put everything at risk so you would be there for your family. To make certain your son had a father. Surly, he will think you a hero for your actions" She said squeezing his hand.

Rumple couldn't believe what he was hearing. Understanding why he did what he did and calling him a hero? He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he gripped her hand holding back tears, "Thank you, Belle."

"Bea is so lucky to have you as a father. My father loves me. I know he does but... but he knows how unhappy the match with Gaston has made me and how unhappy I will be with my life as his wife and he does nothing."

In that moment, Rumple wanted to do anything to make her happy. To fix her hurting heart, "Isn't there anyway to persuade him? I wouldn't wish an unhappy marriage on my worst enemy."

"Sadly, no. Gaston has many riches and status to gain from our marriage. Now that I am promised to him, he would never release me from our arrangement", Belle stated. If Rumple had known Gaston at all, he would have known that she wasn't getting out of this.

"Belle! Belle! Come look at the sand castle I made!" Bae yelled excitedly as he ran from the beach to where Belle and Rumple were sitting. Belle pulled her hand away from Rumple's. Bae grabbed Belle's hand and tugged her to the beach to show her his creation, with Belle laughing all the way. Rumple limped to the waters edge after them.

As Bae described the building process of his castle to Belle, Rumple took in the scene. For a moment, he let himself pretend that this was his family. His beautiful young wife and their son. Together and happy. Loving. Just like a family should be. He stopped himself before he let the fantasy make it's way too far into his heart.

"M'lady, the hour grows late" John said as he approached them at the waters edge. Belle's laughter and smile quickly faded as she turned to him. It broke Rumple's heart to see.

Belle's face turned to stone, but Rumple could see the cracks, "Yes, I suppose it is", Belle said brushing her dress free of sand, "Rumple. Bae. Thank you for a lovely day."

Belle turned on a dime and began walking away with John just steps in front of her. Rumple watched them go, disappointed that they didn't have much of a goodbye. Just as John disappeared into the woods, Belle turned back to the beach giving them a huge smile and a wave. Then she was gone.

* * *

The walk back to their hut was a quite one for Rumple and Bae. Bae was exhausted from a day of playing outside and Rumple was lost in thoughts of Belle. He felt both shame and guilt over his obvious attraction to Belle. As bad as his marriage was to Milah, he had never been unfaithful to her. Rumple knew that if continued to spend time with Belle, he would come to care for her greatly which would only lead to heartache. He owed it to Bae and Milah to make things work. To make his family work.

As they approached their home, Rumple noticed that a fire was glowing inside, "Bae, why don't you go visit jack's house and see what he's up to this evening?", Rumple suggested to Bae. With the permission to go pay at his friends house, Bae was visibly reenergized as he ran off.

Milah was never home before the early morning hours. If she came home at all. Rumple had a bad feeling about this. Rumple slowly opened the door to their hut. A tall man wearing a long black coat was standing near the bedroom with this back to Rumple.

"We don't have anything of value but take what you want and leave us in peace." Rumple said taking slow steps further into the room, assuming the man was there to rob them. The man turned to face Rumple only to reveal Milah packing a sack with her belongings.

Rumple was confused, "Milah?"

Milah looked from Rumple to the man and back at Rumple, "Rumple... I", she managed.

"Who is this man?" Rumple said pointing to the man who remained standing in their hut silent.

"I'm standing right here and I can answer for myself. I'm Killian Jones." He said as he took a step closer to Rumple. Milah quickly occupied the space between them and turned to Rumple.

Milah turned her eyes to the ground, "Rumple. I'm leaving you. I'm in love with Killian and I'm leaving with him tonight on his ship", She said trying to stay strong but Rumple could see many emotions flashing across her face.

"You're leave me... leaving Bae... for this?" Rumple said faltering.

"Pirate." Killian finished standing protectively near Milah. It seemed with his nearness came her strength. She took a breath and looked Rumple dead in the eyes.

"I just can't live like this anymore. I will come back to see Bae." She said even though she knew the promise was broken the moment she made it.

Rumple struggled to keep his composure, "Milah please. I know things haven't been easy between us but Bae needs his mother.", Rumple said pleadingly. If she would stay for anything, she would stay for their son. For Bae.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. I just can't." She said as tearing gathered in her eyes. She quickly grabbed the sack from the bed and pushed passed him towards the door. Killian was close behind. Rumple stood in the same spot looking blankly into space long after they has left. What was he going to do now? It was only when Bae popped his head in the doorway that Rumple snapped out of the haze.

"Pa Pa? Can I spend the night next door?" Bae asked barley standing still from excitement.

"That's fine, son" Rumple said as Bae ran from the door back to his friends. Since Bae would be gone until morning, that gave him some time to process what they were going to do now.

* * *

Belle awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Instantly, the sound made her smile. She loved that the sound of nature was right outside her window. Something she couldn't readily enjoy living in the city. She also felt a ting of envy as she got out of bed and moved to the window. The birds she looked upon where free. Free to go and do as they pleased. This was a liberty that has never had but had always yearned for. She had a privileged life, yes. But one without freedom to make her own choices. She smiled at how free she managed to feel at the lake with Rumple and Bae, even with John lurking nearby. If she was honest with herself, she had thought of Rumple often in the days following their outing. She missed him, she realized. She opened up to him at the kale like she couldn't with most people and he had done the same with her. There was a sweetness and gentleness in Rumple that Belle did not come across often, especially in men.

"Sarah?" Belle called as her lady's maid entered the room, "Could you please notify Mr. Gaston that I am going to go for a walk on the grounds. John's company will not be needed."

"Yes, mam" Sarah said as she gave a quick curtsey and left the room.

Belle made her way to her large wardrobe and pulled out her favorite dress. It was golden and hung low on her shoulders. She let her self hope that she would run into Rumple and Bae at the market this morning and that the flimsy lie she left for Gaston would hold up. As she dressed, she was surprised by the flutter in her stomach when she thought about seeing Rumple again, which was followed by a wave of shame. He was married and they had a child together. The feelings she was developing were completely did any of it matter anyhow. In a few weeks, she would be leaving to marry Gaston and Rumple would stay here with his wife. She finished dressing quickly and determined that a friendship with Rumple was all that she wanted. That was all there could be.

The last few days had gone by in a blur for Rumple. Torn between the misery and anger he felt towards Milah leaving and his hope and giddiness when he allowed his mind to wonder about Belle. Bae was again at his friend's house for the day and Rumple cursed his cowardice for not breaking the news to him about Milah. Bae was so used to his mother disappearing for days at a time, her current absence did not raise any questions. Rumple was thankful the market was busy that day. He needed both the distraction and the money.

He gazed into the crowd to see Belle making her way towards him through the throng of people. Rumple shook his head and looked away. He had been seeing her image everywhere the last couple of days. Sitting at dinner with himself and Bae or reading by the fire in the evening. He knew he had to get it together. He was a single parent now and didn't have the time to constantly daydream about an unattainable beauty that had stumbled into his life.

"Hello Rumple" Belle said as a startled Rumple looked up to see a very real Belle in front of him.

Rumple was surprised, "Belle!"

Belle giggled. "Yes, it's me."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you" Rumple said now slightly embarrassed.

Belle's face fell. "Oh. Is this a bad time? I just wanted to come by and visit with you and Bae"

"No! It's a perfect time but Bae is at a friend's house for the day"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to settle for you" Belle said with a smirk as she joined Rumple behind the booth. Rumple smiled shyly and watched her quietly as she begun to help a customer pick out suitable wool. When she gave the customer her change and she left, Belle turned to Rumple looking accomplished.

"Belle, I'm sure there are better ways to spend your morning than helping me sell wool."

"There is nowhere I'd rather be" She said shooting him a bright smile. Rumple's heart constricted at her words. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Milah. A silence then came over them and Rumple felt the need to confide in her. To be comforted by her.

He took a breath. "My wife has left Bae and I."

Belle's eyes widened and her mouth turned into a frown, "Rumple, I am so sorry." Belle reached out to him and pulled him into an embrace.

Rumple melted into her arms, "Belle.."

"Bae. Poor sweet Bae. How is he handling it? Devastated I'm sure." She said releasing him from her hug.

Rumple looked at her ashamed. "I haven't had the heart to tell him. I'll let him enjoy the rest of this beautiful day before I ruin his childhood." Rumple said as his voice began to crack.

"Rumple, you are an amazing father. The three of us will get through.." Belle stopped suddenly when she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry, the two of you. The two of will get through this. How are you doing with all this?"

Rumple had to quickly pull himself together from her comment and look as though it didn't have an effect on him. Rumple felt his stomach tighten into a knot. All the pain and despair he felt from Milah's departure was for Bae's sake. Not his own. He hadn't had much time to sit and reflect on how he felt on the matter personally, but he knew that he did not love her or miss her. Now he had no reason to feel guilty about the stolen glances and shared smiles between himself and Belle. He was free and Belle was not in love with her fiance. But does he actually have the nerve to tell Belle how he feels? Could he shoulder the embarrassment and rejection that would inevitability come when she told him loveless engagement or not that she did no feel the same about him? Besides, he could offer her nothing but his heart.

"I'm coping, I suppose. It hasn't been easy." He managed

"It will get better. I promise. I'm here for you and Bae." She said intending to give him a kiss on the cheek, but it landed near his lips. She let the kiss longer longer than she had intended to, but she so wanted to be near him.

* * *

John hastily knocked on the door to Gaston's chambers and paced in front of the door as he waited. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a disheveled girl lacing up the front of her blouse. She quickly slipped passed john without meeting his eyes and disappeared down the hallway.

Gaston was dressed in a black rob sitting at his large desk. "What is it John?" He said without turning to him.

"I've got some new information on Belle" John said approaching him.

Now interested, Gaston turned to John. "Go on."

"I followed her today as you asked and she went to the market"

"What of it? She often frequents the local markets without my permission" He said turning back to the letter on his desk.

"She wasn't alone" John stated quickly.

Gaston stop writing mid sentence and stood from his desk. "Who was she with?" Gaston asked with his hands in fists by his side.

"A man. A crippled man who sells wool at the market. They've seen each other before but this time it was different. They were close" John said gently.

Gaston took a quick breath and flipped the desk on it's side, the contents flying into the air. "I did not wait this long for all the power and money that comes with marrying Belle, to have it slip out of my hands now. This ends now." Gaston growled.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
